What You Do To Me
by Saruvi
Summary: Kaname and Zero, now bonded, decide to consummate their relationship when their feelings can no longer be ignored.


Disclaimer: The characters Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu and other Vampire Knight chars belong to Matsuri Hino.

--

Kaname growled low in his throat as Zero sucked gently from his neck. The vampire and the hunter had been doing this for some months now and it amazed Kaname how much more gentle Zero was becoming when feeding from him.

The vampire however had fed only once off of Zero. When he'd gotten hot and aroused as Zero had fed from him one night. He'd leaned his head the side and had sunk his teeth into the hunter's neck causing Zero to moan in pleasure but gasp in slight shock.

It had tasted wonderful. Zero's blood. Coating his tongue and sliding down his throat. It had been like heaven on earth. More intoxicating then the finest wine. As they'd stood there, feeding off one another, Kanane had felt himself tingling as he'd felt Zero shudder in his arms and retract his fangs from his neck. But Zero hadn't pulled away as Kaname continued to feed from him.

And now they were bonded. But it wasn't enough for Kaname. He wanted Zero for his mate. He just had to bring it up and see how Zero responded. They were already mates, technically, but Kaname wanted to make love to Zero, to sort of seal the deal. But more so to show Zero how much the vampire loved him.

It was what Zero did to Kaname that had the vampire wanting the silver haired boy so much. He was truly beautiful, from the tattoo on his neck to his lilac eyes to the angry glare he often had splashed across his beautiful face.

Kaname couldn't think of the last time someone had stirred so much passion and desire inside him. Not even Yuuki could instill these feelings and she had been born to be his wife. But Kaname had no intentions of marrying her. He just wanted Zero. For now, forever. For his lover and his mate.

"Zero, I want you," Kaname admitted aloud.

Zero retracted his fangs and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"But you have me. We're bonded from when you fed from me and I from you," Zero told him.

"No Zero, I want you intimately. To be mine completely," Kaname said.

Zero's lilac eyes widened as he realized what it was Kaname was saying. He wanted the vampire too but could he give himself to the pureblood and not care what other's thought if they found out?

He bit his lip, a little too hard as blood trickled down his chin and Kaname leaned over to lick it off. Zero shuddered as he knew the answer to his own question. Yes, he could give himself to this man. To this pureblooded vampire whom he knew loved him.

"Say it Kaname," Zero whispered.

The vampire looked at him and the hunter suddenly thought he wouldn't get what he needed most from Kaname.

"I love you Zero," Kaname whispered back and suddenly pushed Zero backwards on the bed.

Zero closed his eyes as Kaname began undressing him.

"I thought you loved Yuuki," Zero hissed out, mentally kicking himself.

"I do love her. I'm just not in love with her. You however take my breath away," Kaname told the younger boy, causing Zero to open his eyes. There were tears in the lilac depths.

"I love you too Kaname," Zero whispered.

Kaname stopped as he was pulling off Zero's boxers. He lunged for the hunter and crushed his mouth with his own causing Zero to gasp from the suddeness of the action. Driving his tongue into the hunter's mouth had Kaname and Zero both moaning in pleasure as hands were suddenly everywhere tugging on Kaname's uniform.

Succeeding in removing half the uniform had Zero frustrated as he tried to remove the other half and couldn't manage it from the almost brutal, possessive way Kaname was kissing him. Tugging his mouth reluctantly away from the vampire's, he said,

"Uh Kaname, I want you naked along with me. I want to feel you against me."

Kaname nodded and got up to tug the rest of the uniform unceremoniously off of his body. He was already aroused and his member stood at attention awaiting the moment when it would be inside Zero's deliciously hot body.

"I want you so much," Kaname said to the younger boy, laying next to him on the bed.

Zero didn't have to say anything. Kaname could see the goosebumps on the pale skin and hear the already ragged breathing from his soon to be lover.

He trailed one hand down the hunter's chest. Zero sucked in a breath and released it reluctantly. He was so hot. He thought he could explode just from being touched by Kaname. When Kaname reached over and kissed a nipple, Zero almost lost it.

"You like that?" Kaname asked, a wicked grin on his face.

Zero glared at him and raised his hand to trail a finger around one of the vampire's nipples. Kaname hissed.

"What do you think Kaname?" Zero asked, grinning.

"Enough teasing," Kaname growled and laid on top of Zero.

He trailed his hands down Zero's sides, reaching between them to take hold of the stiffened member that was already wet on the tip. Kissing Zero's neck, he trailed his lips down to take a nipple into his mouth and pressed his teeth around it, causing Zero to buck up against him.

Crying out his pleasure as Kaname sucked and kneaded the nipple with his teeth he was unprepared when the feeling of fangs stabbed through his flesh. He cried out in pain mixed with pleasure as his blood was sucked by his vampire lover.

Lifting his head, Kaname's eyes glowed red and Zero's lilac counterparts were now slitted in ecstasy. Sucking on the second nipple, Kaname didn't draw his fangs to suck on Zero's blood, just scraped them along the tip of the hardened bud.

"Oh ah, Kaname!" Zero called out. His hands were now fisting the sheets and he was almost to the point of climax and all Kaname had done was play with his nipples.

Am I really this sensitive? He wondered. No, he wasn't, it was just he'd wanted Kaname for a long time now and finally, it was a reality and he couldn't contain himself from the immense pleasure he got knowing how much the vampire desired him.

Trailing downwards along Zero's body had Kaname licking and dipping his tongue into the small belly button then trailing even lower. When his lips took hold of Zero's erection, Zero shouted and arched up, almost choking the vampire.

"Sorry Kaname," Zero apologized as Kaname spluttered.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying this. But I hope you can contain yourself until I say you can cum," Kaname told him evilly.

He wasn't going to let Zero cum until he'd told him he could and he was just hoping the boy could hold it in. He knew it was a challenge and Zero loved challenges so he knew the hunter would rise to the occasion.

Taking hold of the boy's penis once more, Kaname sucked and licked his way down as he hands came up to cup the hunter's balls and knead them between his fingers. His tongue swirled around Zero's penis and Zero tried so hard not to cum but he was losing the battle as his organ began leaking. Kaname then released his member with a pop and sunk his fangs into one of the boy's thighs causing Zero to almost explode.

"You may cum in a bit my love," Kaname said suddenly, realizing that Zero was on the verge of orgasming and how excruciating it must be to hold back.

Heaving with shaky breaths, Zero's eyes glazed over as he felt Kaname probing his entrance with a finger, when the finger slid inside, Kaname said, "You may cum for me now koibito."

And Zero exploded as Kaname added a second and third finger to prepare him. Shaking with his explosion, he wasn't really paying attention when Kaname slipped inside him fully but didn't move.

"Ah, Kaname, it hurts," Zero told his lover. It did hurt, but it was slowly feeling good. He was still shaking from his orgasm but he was amazed as he began to get hard once more as teeth sunk into his neck.

"I know, it'll stop in a minute," Kaname said, as he sunk his teeth into Zero's neck.

Zero tugged on Kaname's arms to get him to moving. Oh god did he need the man to move. He'd never needed anything so badly as he needed this.

Kaname began moving, thrusting in and out as he sucked on Zero's blood. Zero raised his head a little and sunk his own fangs into Kaname's neck. Two could play this game. As Kaname hissed in pleasure, he began thrusting harder and faster in and out of Zero. The hunter bucked his hips in time with the vampire's thrusts. They retracted their fangs as they orgasmed together. Screaming each other's names.

Rolling off Zero, Kaname took the shaking younger boy into his arms and held him close. Cuddling him, he whispered,

"I love you Zero, thank you for giving yourself to me."

"I love you too Kaname," Zero said yawning, "Let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted from that and I know you're going to want more when we wake up."

"What makes you think I don't want more right now?" Kaname asked wickedly.

"I know you do. I can feel it. We are bonded you know. But I'm really sleepy," Zero whined.

"Too bad. I want you once more than I promise you can sleep. No one's ever made me want them this much and I intend to take advantage of it," Kaname promised, sliding his hand around Zero's already hardening erection.

Zero was amazed he could get hard so quickly but he let Kaname make love to him again and then he fell asleep, satisfied and loved.


End file.
